The Frog Prince
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Young Regulus and Sirius have a plot to give their cousin Narcissa the best birthday present ever. Lucius/Narcissa  Second in a series of loosely connected oneshots centered around Regulus, Sirius, and fairy tales.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Sigh.

Author's note: Although this is a sequel to 'Once Upon a Time,' it can easily stand alone, although I'd suggest reading 'Once Upon a Time' first if you want to understand references to the polyjuice incident. Sorry Mara, this isn't the Sleeping Beauty one. But this one follows directly after 'Once Upon a Time,' and I've been planning it longer, so I wanted to write it first.

Warning: Extreme cuteness, sweet enough to cause instant cavities. Hmmm….. I should probably go see a dentist now.

* * *

><p>"Bella! Bella!"<p>

Regulus ran up to his older cousin.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

At eleven years old, she thought herself much better than her seven year old cousin.

"Siri and me need your help!" Regulus declared.

"Sirius and I," Bellatrix corrected. "And what do you need help with?"

"Well, you're smart, and you know lots of spells," Regulus pointed out.

"That is true," Bellatrix admitted with a smirk.

"We need your help with a spell," Regulus told her. "For Cissy's birthday present."

It was Narcissa's birthday today, and Regulus and Sirius had gone through a bit of trouble to get Bellatrix on her own. Regulus hoped he and Sirius wouldn't get in too much trouble for that stinkbomb in the middle of the parlor. They had been grounded for the last month, thanks to a certain instance with polyjuice potion and a girl named Dolores. But it was very important for them to get Bella on her own. Sirius had come up with the perfect present for Cissy, and they needed Bella's help.

"What's the spell?" Bellatrix asked.

"Come with me," Regulus requested, holding out his hand. "Siri will explain it."

Sighing, she took his hand. He led her out into the woods behind her house, where Sirius was waiting with everything they needed for the plan. He smiled when he saw Regulus and Bellatrix.

"I was worried you hadn't convinced her!" he called

Regulus stuck out his tongue. But he knew Sirius hadn't really doubted him. As the baby of the Black family, Regulus could get anyone to do almost anything, and he knew it.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Bella asked.

Sirius revealed their prize.

"How good are you at transfiguration?" he asked.

"Is that-?" Bella gasped.

Sirius nodded.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed to get what we needed," he told her proudly.

"You are insane!" she declared. "I won't have any part in this!"

"Bella, please," Regulus begged. "You didn't even hear what we're going to do! It's really nice! Cissy will be really happy!"

Regulus knew that Bellatrix was especially vulnerable to his adorableness, although not quite as bad as Narcissa. She looked at his hopeful face and back to the house where her sister was.

"Alright, I'll hear your scheme," she agreed. "But if I don't like it, you have to give it up, okay?"

Regulus nodded. He knew that she would help once she knew what they were doing. It was such a good idea.

XXXX

"Regulus, Sirius, where have you been?" their mother scolded as they returned to the house.

Bella had returned a little earlier, allowing them to put the final touches on their gift on their own.

"We were out in the woods," Sirius told her. "I thought I saw a snake."

Their mother smiled. She would forgive most things if there was a snake involved. She thought she was training them for Slytherin or something. Of course, she was really just letting them get away with anything they wanted. But they didn't have a problem with that.

"What's that you're carrying, Regulus?" their father asked suspiciously.

He hadn't trusted them since the polyjuice incident had ruined one of his business deals.

"It's a present for Cissy!" Regulus exclaimed. "But I can't show you 'cause it's a secret!"

Father seemed about to ask more, but Mother put a hand on his arm.

"Let them have their fun, dear," she said.

"Where is Cissy?" Sirius asked.

"She's over by the fountain," their father told them.

"Thank you, Father," the boys called as they ran off. Regulus was careful not to jolt the box in his arms too much.

When they reached the fountain, they found Narcissa in tears.

"What's wrong, Cissy?" Regulus asked.

"Bella gave me a pretty ball," Narcissa bawled. "It's supposed to help me find my true love. And I dropped it in the fountain!"

Sirius and Regulus exchanged a shocked glance. Then, they grinned. This was too perfect.

"Open our gift now!" Regulus begged, holding out the box. "It will help you!"

Cissy tried to wipe away her tears.

"You're so sweet, Regulus," she told him, accepting the gift.

She opened the box and shrieked as a frog jumped out at her. Members of the family came running, many looking disapprovingly at the brothers. But the two of them just grinned. The frog hopped into the fountain and dove beneath the surface. None of the onlookers seemed to have any idea what to do. Sirius and Regulus held their breath, praying that it would work. It did.

After nearly a minute, the frog re-emerged from the depths of the fountain, holding Narcissa's golden ball in its mouth. It hopped onto the side of the fountain and deposited the ball in front of Narcissa. Family members smiled and sighed with relief. Cissy clapped her hands delightedly, and leaned over towards the frog.

"You got this for me?" she asked.

It nodded.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking him in her arms.

She turned to Sirius and Regulus.

"Thank you so much," she said. "He's wonderful! What's his name?"

"Lucy!" Regulus told her with a wicked grin.

"Oh, it's a girl?" Cissy asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"We just decided to call him Lucy as a joke," he explained.

The frog ribbited, managing to sound very annoyed.

"I'll have to rename him," Cissy decided. "Thank you both."

She kissed first Regulus' forehead, then Sirius'.

"Lucy deserves a kiss, too!" Regulus demanded.

"Of course," Cissy agreed, although she looked a bit grossed out about kissing a frog. But she couldn't refuse Regulus. She pressed her lips gently against the frog's head…

… and was incredibly surprised to find herself kissing Lucius Malfoy. Regulus and Sirius both doubled over laughing, and most of the adults seemed to be trying to decide how to react. Narcissa stepped back nervously.

"Um, sorry," she mumbled, her face turning bright red.

Lucius, his face the same shade of red, turned on Sirius and Regulus.

"What were you two thinking?" he demanded. "How dare you do this to me?"

Regulus managed to look properly ashamed, although Sirius was still laughing madly.

"We wanted to make Cissy happy," he explained. "She likes you a lot, so we thought it would be a good present. We didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Lucius looked at Narcissa, blushing madly, but smiling, and back at Regulus.

"Well, I guess you meant well," he admitted. "Just think a little next time you try to help someone. And for heaven's sake, stop staring at me with those puppy-dog eyes!"

Regulus smirked.

"Sure, Lucy," he agreed.

Lucius made as if to draw his wand, but Narcissa touched his arm.

"Do you want some cake?" she asked, holding out a plate and blushing scarlet.

Lucius accepted the cake, avoiding her eyes.

"Thank you, Narcissa," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift," Lucius remarked. "I wasn't expecting to be attending this party."

"I'm glad you came though," Narcissa admitted. "And there is something you could give me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Another kiss?" Cissy whispered, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Lucius looked at the ground awkwardly, then set his plate down and turned to face her.

"Yes, my lady," he agreed.

He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as if she would never let him go. The gathered family smiled and exchanged pleased glances. Regulus knew they were already plotting to arrange an official betrothal as soon as possible. Ties to the Malfoy family would definitely improve their social status. Regulus thought that it was a silly reason. Cissy clearly loved Lucy. Why did they need to worry about social status?

And Sirius was still laughing.

Regulus nudged him. Their father was coming, and he did not look pleased. Sirius managed to get up and look at least a little, well, serious.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" their father asked. "Human transfiguration is incredibly difficult. What if something had gone wrong?"

"We had Bella do it," Sirius said. "We're not stupid."

Their father buried his head in his hands.

"That's hardly any better," he told them.

"But nothing went wrong," Regulus pointed out. "And Cissy's happy and she's gonna marry Lucy."

"Don't the rewards outweigh the risks?" Sirius added.

"Walburga!" Father called. "Can you deal with them? I have a headache."

Mother hurried over.

"Of course, darling," she agreed.

She turned to Sirius and Regulus.

"How about I take you boys out for ice cream after the party?" she asked.

Sirius and Regulus cheered.

"Thank you, Mother!" they chorused.

"That wasn't what I meant," Father muttered.

"Look here, Orion," Mother replied. "These two boys just managed to set their cousin up with a very eligible young man. I think they deserve a treat."

"They could have killed that 'eligible young man,'" Father reminded her.

"Well, they didn't," Mother said. "So I don't see what the problem is."

Father threw up his hands and walked off.

Lucius gently set Narcissa back on her feet and relinquished his hold on her. She curtsied to him, beaming.

"Thank you, Lucius,"

"My pleasure, Narcissa,"

Regulus and Sirius grinned madly. Even they couldn't have predicted how wonderfully this prank would have ended.

"And they lived happily ever after," Regulus whispered.

That was how all good fairy tales ended.

And this was one of the best.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

Reviews equal happiness. : )


End file.
